


Blanche-Neige (Snow White)

by enjy_benjy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, High School, a pinch of snow white, french homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjy_benjy/pseuds/enjy_benjy
Summary: Yuuri forgets to do his french homework and Victor is the prince who helps him.





	Blanche-Neige (Snow White)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Sorry if there are mistakes. Also, the setting is based off of my high school and French homework I had once. Also, I apologize for the french I’m still not very good at it. There is also lots of cursing, you’ve been warned.
> 
> Enjoy :3

“Next year, I am definitely not talking a language,” Phichit says idly as he takes a bite of his sandwich “Oh! And I swear to god if I see my Latin teacher next year, I am going to slap him. He is so petty. He demands that you write his homework out neatly but he doesn’t even fucking check it.”

“Shit!” Yuuri springs up from his seat at the lunch table and violently zips open his bag, pulling out papers left and right as he looks for the one he needs. “Fuck Fuck Fuck. I have French class next. Fuck I completely forgot to do the homework and now I can’t even fucking find it. I know I put it in my bag and I don’t think-- No I know for a fact that I never took it out because I completely forgot about it.”

Finally, he produces a very crumpled looking piece of paper out of his bag. Yuuri just sighs and tries to flatten out the paper on the dirty lunchroom table. Phichit, who’s sat across from him, was having the time of his life watching his friend frantically scribble in answers as he tried to finish the assignment before lunch ended.

“Phichit! Stop laughing at me and help.” Yuuri whined.

“Sorry, I’m not the one taking French 3. But feel free to come to me if you switch to Latin and completely forget about homework that is due in 20 minutes.”

“Shut the fuck up if you’re not going to help. Might I remind you that I had a busy week completing major projects for other classes and I actually spent a decent amount of time studying for the SATs, unlike you.”

“At least I don’t forget to do assignments.”

“Hey, this was just a one-time thing and you don’t even bother to do the homework.”

“Exactly, but I know there is homework due, I just don’t feel like doing it.”

Yuuri sighed and looked back down at his paper desperately trying to figure out the difference between passé composé and imparfait. “God, why did I have to get stuck in French. I chose to do fucking Latin. Fuck French and all their stupid fucking grammar rules. Google Translate, don’t fail me now.”

“You shouldn’t really use Google Translate,” A new voice entered the conversation and Yuuri looked up to find himself face to face with Victor Nikiforov. Victor. Fucking. Nikiforov. The most popular guy in the grade. No, the whole school. Yuuri would pay more than a million dollars for a picture of him topless. (You don’t need to know what he would do with the picture). The point is, Yuuri was madly in love with him.

Alas, the only period they shared was lunch and so they never talked. Victor always looked busy, doing extra work for classes, talking to his best friend Chris or being surrounded by guys and girls fawning over him. Yes, Yuuri also fawned over Victor, but never in a million years would he actually go up and talk to him. He’d probably only get one word out and then combust from embarrassment.

“Easy for you to say, you're in IB French. You can practically speak like a native, whereas I’m just some pleb who barely managed to pass French last year.” Yuuri stuttered out after what felt like an eternity of silence. Phichit had disappeared from Yuuri’s line of sight. He only knew that he was still here because the odd breathing of someone trying (and failing) to not laugh out loud could be heard. He made sure to give Phichit a hard kick under the table, satisfied when he heard a grunt.

Victor looked at Yuuri and then at where Phichit once was, clearly confused, but he brushed it off.

“Well anyway, I overheard your declaration of your hatred for the French language and I just had to stop by and see why someone hated such a beautiful language.”

“French sounds like a cat choking on a hairball.” Phichit said as he slipped out his seat and winked at Yuuri. Yuuri thought about getting up and dragging him back here, but he had already waltzed out the lunchroom doors and Victor had already taken his spot.

“Ok, fine, you can show me the wonders of French and help with my homework that’s due in 13 minutes.” Yuuri shoved his crumpled homework in front of Victor and he started to read it.

“Ahh, the wondrous story of Blanche-Neige” He read. “Qui avait la peau blanche comme de la neige.”

Yuuri snorted because even with his limited French, he still understood what was just read to him. “Yes, of course, snow white with the white skin like snow. I don’t even know why skin that pale is attractive, I mean someone with skin like that just looks sick.”

Victor looked down at his very pale arm, then extended it to show Yuuri. “Do I look sickly to you?”

A blush appeared on Yuuri’s face. “No of course not, you are beautiful.” He stammered.

Victor raised an eyebrow at that comment and smirked. “Good because if I spend more than five minutes outside without full strength sunscreen on, I just turn red.”

At that moment, Yuuri’s face was the one who’s turned redder and he slouched lower into his seat. “Look, let’s just finish the sheet. Besides you are more of the prince who saves Snow White, even if you nail the white skin like snow look. ”

Victor simply laughed at that statement and then started going through the story again with Yuuri. He would read a sentence, and help translate the words Yuuri didn’t understand. Then they would go over the words that needed to be changed into either passé composé or imparfait. Finally, with not a minute of lunch to spare, they finished the worksheet.

“Thank you so much for the help,” Yuuri said over the sound of the bell as they walked over to the lunchroom doors.

“It was no problem. You can come to me anytime if you need help with French” Yuuri just nodded as he started to turn away and head to his class, which was in the opposite direction of Victor’s. “Bonne chance en cours de Français, mon petit prince.”

Yuuri looked back, but Victor was already lost in the crowd of people rushing to get to their next class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ib french is just a really hard international french course.  
> Also, you can look up the french in your own time (I don’t feel like translating it, sorry).  
> Feel free to leave a comment on how to improve or something.  
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed :3


End file.
